Acoustical systems often require an array of transducers configured to take measurements and/or transmit sound at multiple locations. For example, noise measurement tests often require an array of microphones arranged to measure noise at various locations. Such systems are commonly used in various industries, including those involving automotive and aircraft manufacturing.
FIG. 1 is a partially schematic view of a microphone array used to measure noise in accordance with the prior art. A tube frame 2 supports multiple microphones 1, typically in a one-dimensional or two-dimensional rectilinear arrangement. Each microphone 1 is connected to a coaxial cable 3, which can be connected to an external device that records data. Often, an additional structure 4 is required to position and support the tube frame 2 during use.
A shortcoming of the prior art design is that the arrangement of the microphones and the tube frame is heavy, bulky, and difficult to configure for various applications. For example, the tube frame 2 must be sized to support the coaxial cables 3 connected to each microphone 1. Additionally, it is difficult or impossible to easily reconfigure the tube frame 2 and the microphones 1 into other arrangements to fit different or complex volumes of space or to sense sound at specific locations. Oftentimes, a specific tube frame 2 must be designed and built for each application. Also, because the tube frame 2 and the coaxial cable 3 are bulky, the arrangement intrudes on the environment in which it is placed and can accordingly influence the measurements it takes. For example, the tube frame 2 and the coaxial cable 3 can reflect sound waves, absorb sound waves, and/or vary the volume of space in which the sound measurements are being taken, thereby affecting the measured sound data.